I'm Always Right
by VerityFrancesB
Summary: Jibbs, For Aly the Demanding Princess !


_Established relationship...For Aly who demanded! (only after I demanded though!) _

* * *

She had always hated the fact he was right the vast majority of the time. But even more, she hated it when he was right and she was hurting. The smug grin was replaced by a look that was obviously trying to hide the grin and feign concern, it made her so angry. That face was what was being flashed at her right now as she stepped in from the garden.

"If you say, I told you so, I will kill you." She warned as he opened his mouth. She held her hand to his mouth and she felt him grin under it. She removed her hand and pointed a finger at him.

"I'm serious Jethro." With that she twirled out of the kitchen, her dress flowing after her. Gibbs sighed; it was going to be a long afternoon.

The bathroom floor was cold against her back as she lay on the tiled floor. She knew she was being childish by not letting him help but there was something in the back of her mind screaming to make him stay away. The sunburn she had managed to get this morning was red and angry on her back as she investigated it in the mirror, craning her neck round. She sighed as she heard him stomp up the stairs.

"Jen?" He asked, and this time he really did sound concerned, but she knew there was the smug grin in his eyes.

"Go away." She shouted at the door, turning on the shower, running her hand under it to make sure it wasn't too hot. She needed it cold, not only for the sun burn but also because the thought of letting him help her put after sun on her back was making her very hot, in an entirely different way.

"Need any help?" He asked quietly, and she pretended she couldn't hear over the shower. She stepped under the cool stream of water, gasping as it hit her body and made her shiver slightly. The water cooled her burning back slightly as she turned around, letting the water run down her back, closing her eyes, she tried to forget about Jethro no doubt hovering outside the bathroom, desperately wanting to say "I told you so".

The truly annoying thing was that he had told her. He had said, the last thing before she went out into the garden, to put sunscreen on, he had even offered with a devilish grin to help her. She had politely declined saying that she never burnt. Plus, she hadn't been in the mood for his wondering hands. The last thing she heard before she fell asleep was Gibbs's know it all voice shouting at her from the kitchen.

"Don't make me say I told you so." She had given him a very unladylike gesture with her hand, to which he had snorted, and she fell asleep.

She groaned at the thought of him being right, yet again and wasn't surprised when she felt a presence in front of her. She slowly opened one eye.

"What took you so long?" She asked. He grinned and pulled her too him. His lips found her weak spot just below her ear and he murmured against her skin.

"I haven't picked your bathroom lock for a while, I was out of practice." She laughed gently and wound her wet fingers into his hair. She lifted his head and looked at him.

"You were right." She said quietly. He shut the shower off and grabbed a towel from the rail. He wrapped it round both of them.

"I always am...come here." He said, tugging her towards the bedroom. He pointed to the bed and she sat down, pulling the towel around her whilst he wandered around, naked, trying to find the after sun.

"Ah ha." He said lifting it up above his head. She grinned as he poured a generous amount onto his hands and sat down behind her.

She gasped again as his cold hands and the cool liquid made contact with her burning skin. His fingers worked the cream in, rubbing in circles, inching lower. She squirmed against him and he pulled her closer to him. He had somehow managed to untangle her from the towel and threw it to the floor. She stood up and faced him, sitting down over him. He grinned as she moved towards his, cover his lips with hers.

He pulled away, tracing a finger down her arm.

"You gonna listen to me next time?" He asked. She shook her head. His breath hitched as she shifted against him. She surveyed him, cocking her head to one side, if this is what happened when she didn't listen to him, she wasn't going to ever again. She ran a finger down his chest and grinned as his hips arched towards her hand.

"Definitely not."

* * *

_V!_

_xox_


End file.
